Holes: A Romance Story
by DesiDiva101
Summary: Desiree's life takes a turn for the worst when she makes a bad decision that changes everying.From New York to Camp GreenLake.She decides to find the love she longs for. Will she find it in Zero? Will someone be jealous? read and review!
1. The Beginning

**Holes: A Romance Story**

Author's Note: This is my first story. If it's bad, I promise I will get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters. Except Desiree.

Chapter 1

Zero's POV

I'm finally done with digging my hole, couldn't they have chosen something else to make them learn their lesson. I noticed that the water truck was right there. Might as well get some water before dinner. I started to walk over to the truck. I stood behind Armpit, Caveman, and ZigZag. They were talking about a new guy coming.

"I hope he's not an ass." Said Armpit waiting for ZigZag to get out of line.

"I hope he takes a shower on a regular basis" joked Zig Zag.

"Shut up, man!!" Armpit said pushing ZigZag out of line.

"Ok cool it guys." Caveman said getting his water.

I waited for ZigZag and Armpit to go back to their holes. "There's a new guy coming?" I asked Caveman.

"Yeah, Mr. Sir said that he's really tough and has a bad rep." said Caveman walking away.

Zero shrugged and went to get water, and headed toward D-tent. If this guy is anything like Caveman I might look forward to meeting him. If he's like X-ray…is it to late to choose jail?

Desiree's POV

I was looking out the window of the bus, watching the dry, sandy view pass me by. How I missed the wonderful windy New York I used to call home. Now my new home is Camp Green Lake in the middle of Texas. YAY, so happy, not! Oh, and something to add to the horribleness, my boyfriend broke up with me this morning. He said he doesn't want to love someone who could be a "bad influence" on him. Then the asshole decides to go after my ex-BFF Jackie, who has had a crush on forever. Life is a beautiful bundle of shit that likes to screw with people's mind.

"Can you turn one of those fans towards me please?" I asked the bus driver.

He looked at me through the review mirror inside the bus. He shot a glare, and smiled at me evilly. I sank down in my seat to avoid looking at him. He had three that was facing him. I was in the middle of the bus so I couldn't even feel a slight breeze every now and then. I hated to feel all sweaty and gross, when I get there I'm going to take a long shower. It's supposed to be a beautiful camp, with a lake and everything.

The bus was slowing down, and by the time it came to a stop I was at the front of the bus with all my stuff. I practically ran off the bus, I turned around and waved at the bus driver. As he drove off I stood there, and noticed that I have 2 suitcase and 2 duffel bags. Great now I have to carry all this shit all by myself.

I headed into the night and noticed a light just turned on, then a figure appeared. Great, now I'm gonna get raped. Then a woman shined a flashlight on me.

"Hello you must be Destiny. I'm Warden Walker. Since you are a young lady.." she started.

"First of all, my name is Desiree.", I interrupted," Second of all, I'm not a lady." I said flatly.

"Right…since you are a young la..female, you have three choices. You can dig holes, help cook the meals, or you can clean the tents. Which one?"

"I'll take cleaning rooms for 200."

"Great, there are 15 tents in all, these guys are slobs. I'm so glad you chose cleaning. The last time a girl chose cleaning, she ran for the hills...literally. Never heard from her again" She said as she started walking with my suitcase and duffel bag.

Yeah, that's gonna make me want to do cleaning even more.

I grabbed the of my things and followed Ms. Walker. I hope I made the right choice, choosing this over jail. Oh well, it can't be that bad.

Author's Note: This isn't a good chapter, but I just wanted this to be the intro chapter. R & R!


	2. Boy Meets Girl

**Holes: A Romance Story**

A N's: Thanks for the reviews!! Even though there were only 3. But nevertheless it's better than nothing. Enjoy the 2nd chapter.

Chapter 2

Zero's POV

We were all sitting in a circle with Dr. Pendanski, who I hate with a passion. He's never nice to me, he thinks that I'm stupid. I just don't like answering stupid questions.

"You only have one life, and you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up." He jabbered on. All of a sudden Mr. Sir appears at the door.

"Is there any room in here?" he asked.

"Yea there's one more bed" Armpit answered.

All of a sudden a beautiful girl came in, I swear she looked like an angel. All the wolf whistles and the "oohs and ahhs" faded into the backround when I set my eyes on her. She had dark skin, dark brown hair and eyes, and amazing body. She was so attractive, it felt illegal to look at her. I didn't want to seem like I was staring but I couldn't look away.

"Look at the chest on that girl." Zig Zag just had to yell.

"On second thought," Armpit started, "the only bed open is mine, we can share." He smiled.

"Drop dead asshole." The mysterious girl said as she walked in. Some eyes widened, being surprised she spoke with such language.

"Mr. Sir, you said that a guy was coming." Caveman asked confused.

"I just said that a new _person_ was coming. You just accused I meant a girl." Said Mr. Sir.

"Um..Mr. Sir, I think you mean _assumed_." She smiled sweetly. Mr. Sir growled, her smile faded away.

"But she is tough, her name is Desiree, she'll be staying with you for the time being." He said as he walked out.

"So try not to rape me." She joked as she put her stuff down. Everyone laughed, I still didn't take my eyes off her. She headed toward the circle.

"So, what are we doing." She said looking right at me smiling. Oh no, did she see me stare at her. I looked away as she look at Mr. Pedenski.

"We were just talking about how you screwed your lives up.." he started.

"Oh, there's a nice topic." She interrupted sarcastically as everyone laughed. She pulled up a chair right next to me. I swallowed hard. Then Armpit leaned forward in his chair.

"So, how'd you get here?" he asked curiously.

"I don't need to tell you." She said flatly.

"Wait, good question Armpit," Mr. Pedenski started "How did you get here?" he asked as everyone looked at Desiree for the answer.

"Well I," she started "You know what, it's none of your god damn business. If anyone asks again, they'll see what happens." She stated. No one dared to open their mouths, then X-ray just had to say something.

"What are you gonna do, you're nothing but a girl." X-ray said.

"Would you like to repeat that." She said through her teeth. I was a little scared to be sitting next to her.

"Oh come on, everyone knows that girls are only useful for cooking, cleaning, and sex." He said bravely.

She stood up and walked over to his seat, grabbed his shirt and picked him up above her head. "You say that now, but one day there will be women presidents. Women kick ass, all men do is sit on their asses and cause drama. You are the perfect example. So next time you insult women, remember our little chat. UNDERSTAND!" When she yelled that she scared me.

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." He said a little scared. She dropped him on the floor and she walked back to her seat. We all just stared at Desiree. She's strong too, I wouldn't want to break her heart.

"Umm, well then, lights out in 10." Mr. Pedenski said. Which startled me, because I forgot he was in the room. As he walked out Desiree got up and so did Zig Zag.

"Well, I think we found her a nick name." everyone looked at him curiously. "Tom Boy."

Desiree's POV

"Tom Boy" I said, "I like that."

"Well I like you" said the blonde guy said winking at me. I walked over to my bed, not saying a word. I had my eyes on another prize. He's so cute, with his brown curly hair, the blankness of his face, but when you look in his brown eyes, it says alot. It says, I'm alone, hurt, and I need someone to love. Ok, so it didn't say the last part, but it could've. And when it does, that person is gonna be me. He was looking at me since I walked through the door. I wonder what his name is; I'll call him Dream Boy for now.

I made my bed and went under the covers to change into my pajamas. Once I was done, I stuck my head out to see if anyone saw, the coast was clear. I looked around to see if anyone cute was sleeping next to me. I looked to my left, and it was the blonde guy, I groaned. He's cute and all but not sweet enough. I looked to my right, and there he was, Dream Boy. I stood up and walked over to his bed to see if he was mute or not.

"Hey." I said nicely. He looked at me and stared for what seemed like forever. Then he smiled shyly and looked away. His smile took my breath away.

"What's your name?" I asked trying so hard to get him to talk. Then Blonde Guy just had to come.

"Oh, don't bother with him" He started, "He doesn't speak, his name is Zero. _My_ name is Zig Zag, I'm the one you want to get to know." He said trying to flirt with me.

"I don't want to get to know you, because you seem annoying and obnoxious. And I think Zero can speak for himself thanks." I said irritated and walked to my bed. While I got inside I heard the whole tent make fun of Zig Zag. I even heard Zero laugh. I wonder what his real name is. Then in the middle of my thoughts the lantern turned off and it was pitch black. I looked to my right and saw Zero on his back wide awake.

"Good night." I whispered. He looked at me startled, but then smiled. He turned quickly to his side, with his back towards me, as if looking at me would kill him. Oh well, maybe tomorrow will be better, and slowly drifted to sleep thinking of his beautiful face.

AN's: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was kinda in a rush. I realized I needed to write the 2nd chapter. You can't do this and raise your science grade from an F to an A :)). R & R!!


	3. Late Night Talking

**Holes: A Romance Story**

AN: Thank you again for the reviews. They make me feel like a great writer, even though I suck at writing. Here is chapter three.

Chapter 3

Zero's POV

Someone's talking woke me up. "No, I didn't do it." It continued to say. I sat up and looked around to see who it was. Everyone was snoring, maybe it was my imagination. I turned to my left to look at Desiree for a minute or two. She was tossing and turning.

"No, please I didn't do it." She pleaded in her sleep. I jumped out of my bed and ran to her side. I sat down next to her and started to shake her.

"Desiree!" I said trying to wake her up.

"Desiree" I yelled. She sat up quickly pushing her hair out of her face. She looked at me catching her breath.

"What's wrong." I asked worried. We were facing each other.

"Nothing um.." she hesitated. "Bad dream." She said, she looked around the tent and realized there was loud snoring that surrounded her.

"How did you hear me through all this" she smiled.

"I'm right next to you, and I.." I wasn't about to tell her how I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about her. "I couldn't sleep." I finished.

"Oh, so you can talk" she said. I wanted to ask her so many things. I wanted to get to know her better. I chose my questions carefully.

"Why are you so mean to guys." I blurted out.

"I'm only mean when I need to protect myself. I let my guard down sometimes."

"Like when?"

"Like.. right now" she said looking into my eyes as I looked into hers.

"She's so beautiful."

"Who is?" My eyes widened, did I say that out loud.

"Um.." Think of someone, ANYONE!!

"Nicole Kidman." I said finally. She looked confused.

"Nicole Kidman?" she asked.

"Yea, she's like the most beautiful actress ever." She must think I'm stupid.

"Right." She said slowly.

"Anyways, tell me about yourself." I asked hoping it wasn't to personal to ask.

"Well, I'm fourteen, it was my birthday a week ago" she said happily.

"Happy belated birthday, has anyone said you look older than you act."? He smiled.

"I've heard that a lot" she smiled back. "Anyway, my parents are divorced because my dad was cheating on my mom with a 25 year-old. Now, my dad is in jail because he was doing illegal drugs. He said he was devastated about cheating on my mom and wanted her back. And when she didn't take him back, he turned to drugs, then he took a one way ticket to jail for 10 years." She said. I was silent; she's had a really tough life.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"The worst part is, is that I thought that my parents would be together forever. That they would work through any obstacle they came up against. I heard them fight every single night. I heard things break against the wall and my mom crying herself to sleep every night. I was really scared, it was the worst time of my life." She finished with tears in her eyes, and they fell down her face almost as fast as they her made. I put my hand on the side of her face. I used my thumb to wipe her tears away.

"What was the best time of your life?" I asked trying to make her forget about the bad things in her life and concentrate on only the good.

"Well here in camp, with you." She smiled sweetly.

"Other than right now in camp what's a good thing that happened in your life?" he said trying so hard not to blush.

"Well the good thing didn't happen yet…" She said looking in my eyes.

"What's the good thing?" He asked. She's gonna kiss me, I leaned in, puckered my lips, and closed my eyes. My heart started pounding wondering when my lips were gonna meet hers. When she didn't I just sat there like that.

"What are you doing?" she asked obviously freak out. I opened my eyes and she was staring at me looking for the answer.

"I just fall asleep like that." I said. Damn, I need to hide my feelings better.

"You fall asleep like that. It looks like you're about to kiss someone." She looked at me curiously.

" I know, but it's better than sleepwalking or" I looked around the room. "Snoring." He finished. As she laughed she leaned forward and rested her on my shoulder. She had the cutest laugh, her nose wrinkled and she kinda snorts, but not obnoxiously.

"I know you probably don't want to answer this but why did you get sent to camp green lake?" He asked curiously. Her laughing stopped so quickly and I was scared for my life. But she didn't look like she was going to hurt me.

"Um..." She hesitated. "I think I should go to sleep." She stated and went under the blankets.

"Oh ok but if you want to talk, you know where my bed is." I smiled even though he knows she can't see me.

"Thanks." she said quietly

"Good night." I said as I got into bed.

"Night." She said sleepily.

Desiree's POV

Zero's very sweet, he was actually trying to get to know me instead of come on to me like other guys. Except when he tried to kiss me, that excuse made me laugh. That's what I want in a guy. He needs to make me laugh,we can talk easily, and he won't try to get in my pants every 5 minutes. I drifted off to sleep the way I always do, dreaming of my Soul Mate. But tonight, his face looked like Zero's.

A N's: My BFF April helped me with this lovely chapter. Love her lots!! She's awesome as hell. My best friends are better than yours.. so put that in your juice box and SUCK IT!! Haha ok anyways, hope you liked it. R & R.


	4. Late Night Dating

**Holes: A Romance Story**

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I feel so loved. Anyways, enjoy this lovely chapter.

Chapter 4

Desiree's POV

I was sound asleep when I heard a wake up alarm. I turn so I was on my back, and put the pillow over my head. I heard shuffling. The Warden said I could start working at sunrise. When the shuffling stopped I decided to see the guys dig holes, that'd be very sexy. I threw the pillow, but I didn't hear it hit the floor. I sat up and screamed, all the guys in D-tent and some I didn't know were surrounding my bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Caveman smiled with my pillow in his hand.

"You look so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping." Said Zig Zag, not thinking this was weird.

"Yeah.." Everyone else agreed. I realized Zero wasn't here, probably thinking it's stupid to be watching a girl sleep.

"Go jump in a ditch." I said getting out of bed. I was wearing my PJs. They were shorts that said 'love hurts' on it and a tank of the sorority I want to go to 'Alpha Delta Pi'.

"We'd have to dig it first." Caveman joked. I smiled, if I didn't like Zero so much, I'd totally go for Caveman.

"Come on guys, we have a hole to dig." I said as I was putting of my gray jacket.

"What do you mean 'we'?" X-Ray asked.

" 'We' as in, before the sunrises, I'm going to try to dig holes. Come on." I lied, I wasn't going to tell them I'm going just to see Zero dig all morning. I walked out of the tent, and the guys followed. We walked to the 'library' and each of us got a shovel. X-Ray's shovel had red tape around it.

"Hey, Caveman. What's up with X-Ray's shovel?" I asked.

"Oh, his shovel is the smallest shovel. You see, smaller shovel, smaller hole, less work." He said.

**At The Lake**

"Where's the lake?" I asked really confused.

"Are you being smart?" Mr. Sir asked. I wish people wouldn't answer my questions with a question.

"There hasn't been a lake out here in forever, it dried up." Dr. Pedanski answered. I nodded and looked at the guys. I walked around and watched them work. I looked at Zero and stood there, he was almost halfway done with his hole. I guess digging is his hobby or something. He looked so cute when he's concentrating.

"ZERO!" someone behind me yelled, Zero turned around and I looked to my left pretending I was looking at something else. All of a sudden, someone pushed me and I landed onto Zero and we both went down on his hole. I looked in his eyes.

"Hey." I whispered. He just lied there looking at me, he had the prettiest brown eyes ever. I wanted to kiss him, the passion was burning up inside me. I looked from his eyes to his lips twice, I read in a magazine that if you do that, they'll make the first move to kiss you. When he didn't I thought maybe I should start the kissing. I was about to but my least favorite guy at CGL interrupted me.

"Hey, are you ok?" Zig Zag asked, helping me up.

"Caveman, why'd you push her?"

"No reason." I turned to Caveman and he winked at me. I think he knows I like Zero, is it that obvious. I appreciate him helping though!

"I can take care of myself, thanks." I said turning to Zero, I held out my hand and he took it. Sparks went up my arm, as I helped him up.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm not the lightest girl around." I said looking down.

"You are the perfect size." He said almost in a whisper, but I heard it. Then he continued digging his hole.

**In The Afternoon**

Zero's POV

As I brought my tray to my table, I was thinking about Desiree. She left the lake as soon as the sun rose. I sat at the table, and looked around to see if she was coming in or not. I looked at the door, and there she was. She was in sweats, and a blue tank that said 'Alpha Delta Pi' on the side. Good thing Caveman taught me how to read. She took one look at the food and made a disgusted look. She walked over to me , and noticed she had a bag in her hand. She sat next to me, and my heart skipped a beat. She smelled like vanilla.

"Hey, how's..lunch?" she asked looking at my tray. I looked at the food, and shrugged.

"Remember, it's not summer camp. What's your lunch?" I said looking at the brown bag. She opened it and it was a ham sandwich, vanilla pudding, and soda.

"The Warden gave it to me. She's nice, to me..yeah.." she said. She took a bite of her sandwich. Then she picked up the pudding and put it in front of me.

"I can't take it, it's yours." I said.

"Take it." She said simply.

"Thanks. Speaking of vanilla, I like your perfume. Vanilla, right?" I said looking at her. She smiled.

"Yeah, well it's warm vanilla sugar, but you got it." She said taking another bite of her sandwich. Zig Zag sat on the other side of her. I didn't notice that the guys were here the whole time watching.

"So," Zig Zag started. "You wouldn't mind if I drank some of your soda, right?" he was about to grab it, but she grabbed his wrists and held on tightly, squeezing it with all her might. He looked in pain. It' s amazing how see could go from sweet to sour in less than one minute.

"No you may not, eat that piece of shit you call lunch." She said letting go of his wrist. He was rubbing them, then he looked at my food.

"They're serving pudding!?" he exclaimed.

"No, I gave it to him." She stated.

"Why?" he asked, I looked at her. Why did she give me the pudding? Did she like me? Or feel sorry for me? I'm pretty sure it was the second one. There are a lot of guys here, half of them good looking, me not included. Why me?

"Because unlike you, he's sweet. He has manners when it comes to ladies. If I had a choice between you and him, I'd definitely choose him." She finished eating her sandwich, stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Desiree's POV

I was walking to D-Tent, remembering me and Zero's conversation last night. Why did I lie to him? I mean it's true that my mother and father would yell every night, but my dad isn't in jail. Why didn't I just tell him the truth. We can't start a relationship based on lies.

"Hey." I turned around and saw Zero. I smiled inwardly; he must be my Soul Mate. And my dad said there's no such thing..

"Hey, done with lunch already." I replied, he smiled at me. I wonder if he likes me. I hope he does, I feel so safe around him. I feel like I don't need to defend myself. I need someone to love me, and that scares me.

"Hey, um, would you like to, um, hang out with me?" he asked. I looked at him, we always hang out.

"Sure when?" I asked, ignoring my thoughts.

"Tonight, when the lights go out, we'll go to the lake." He said, I couldn't help but smile. He's so cute; he's trying to get alone time with me.

"So is this a date?" I asked hopeful.

"Um, yeah, I mean if you're comfortable with it being a date because I'm fine with it not being a date.." He jabbered on. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped talking as soon as my lips touched his cheek. I walked away smiling.

Zero's POV

Zero ran off after Desiree walked into D-Tent. I need to find Caveman. I found Caveman after running everywhere and tripping over a rock. I ran up to him breathless.

"I..help..your..need..oh god I need to work out." I panted.

"Ok, catch your breath, and then talk to me." Caveman stated. Two minutes passed and I was breathing normally.

"Ok, I need your help. I asked Desiree to hang out tonight out on the lake. What should I do?" Caveman just laughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were in trouble." He said sarcastically.

"I am! What should I do on the date. What if she wants to hug her, or kiss her.. WHAT IF SHE WANTS SEX!!" I yelled a little to loudly, and three guys just stared at me. Once they continued walking, I looked at Caveman.

"Zero, just be yourself, I'm sure she'll love you. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want sex. She's thirteen, you're thirteen, and you guys aren't ready for that." He said walking away. I had a stomachache, or were those butterflies. I couldn't tell, but I think I'm nervous, and excited, both at the same time.

Desiree's POV

I was singing softly to myself. I was choosing what to where on my date. But maybe I should just where my PJs since Zero will be in his orange suit. But I want to look good too. I started to sing louder.

"Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no morning star. Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight, and for us stars will stop where they are. Today, the minutes seem like hours, the hours go so slowly, and still the sky is light. Oh moon, grow bright, and make this endless day, endless night. Tonight!" I've never been so happy in my life. I wonder what we're going to do on our date. Hopefully he's not looking for sex. I haven't even had my first kiss yet. But I'd gladly have my first kiss with Zero. Life is good; I'm going on a dangerous date with my Dream Boy and I have not one pimple on my face. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I looked around and knocked on wood, just in case.

**That Night**

Zero's POV

I lied there in my bed, waiting for it to be bedtime for the guys, and date time for me. In the middle of my thoughts, it turned pitch black. I waited for at least a few people to go to sleep. I heard a few people snoring, which was good enough for me. I got out of bed and went over to Desiree's bed.

"Desiree." I whispered. She got out of bed, almost immediately. I took her hand, and led her out of the tent. Once we stepped outside we ran towards the lake. All of a sudden, I heard Desiree scream.

"Desiree, do you want the Warden to hear?" I turned on my flashlight and turned around, she wasn't there.

"Down here." I heard her say. I shined the flashlight down, and there was Desiree, in a hole. She looked up at me; she used her finger to signal me to come in the hole. I jumped in and sat down next to her.

"Turn off the light." She whispered in my ear. Oh no, she definitely wants sex. I turned off the light and then I couldn't see a thing.

"Isn't it beautiful, the sky filled with stars. You can't get anything close to this in New York." She said. I looked up and the sky was beautiful. All the stars were shining, and there were more tonight than any other night.

"It's gorgeous." She said dreamily.

"Yes you are." I said without thinking. My eyes got adjusted to the dark and I saw her face. She was gorgeous. She was wearing Bermuda jean shorts, and a blue shirt that read on the front 'NY babe' in silver writing.

"Look!" she exclaimed interrupting my thoughts. "A shooting star, make a wish." She closed her eyes and 10 seconds later opened them.

" What did you wish for?" she asked.

"I didn't." I confessed.

"Why?" she looked confused.

"My wish already came true. That wish was a date with you." I said. She looked down smiling.

"I wished that for the courage to do something I've been wanting to do since I got here." She said smiling nervously, looking into my eyes.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. She leaned in, and I leaned in. We both opened our mouths a little, and we kissed. Sparks flew, my heart stopped beating and I died and went to heaven. She kissed me with a passion. It was so full of love and desire. Then we stopped, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow." We both whispered at the same time. She sat between my legs and leaned back so her head was on my chest. I was leaned up against the dirt wall. Everything was perfect, I drifted off to sleep and dreamt about that magical kiss again, and again, and again.

A N: Long chapter, I know. All through writing this, I was thinking about the song 'Underneath The Stars' by Mariah Carey. I was like this would make a good song fic. I was playing it all through the process of writing this story. But anyways hope you liked it, I wanted to finish this so it took until 2:03 am. I'm a slow typist, an I'm really tired. But it was worth it. R & R.!


	5. Big Mistake

Holes: A Romance Story

**Holes: A Romance Story**

AN: I'm very sorry that it took a century for me to write the 5th chapter. But I got so distracted with..I don't know..my life I guess. But I kinda made a mistake. They are actually 14. In the 4th chapter I wrote that they were 13. But anyways here's the 5th chapter.

Chapter 5

Desiree's POV

"Where are they?" someone said as I slept. I've heard people talking for the past 15 minutes. I wanted to drift back to sleep and dream about Zero.

"What are they doing down there?!" someone asked rather loudly. I was starting to get annoyed.

"GET UP!!" someone yelled. I sat up quickly and looked to my left then my right. Holy shit! I was still in the hole Zero and I was in last night. I looked behind me and Zero was there, as shocked as I was. We looked up slowly and saw the Warden. We got out of the hole as quickly as possible. All the guys were talking to Zero asking if he scored. I rolled my eyes and got pulled into the Warden's house.

"Desiree, I can't believe you snuck out after lights went out. I can't trust you!!" I rolled my eyes. Lectures are so pointless.

"Why do you care if you trust me or not." I snapped.

"Well, I was wondering if you could stay in my cabin and take over while I'm gone." She smiled. I guess she forgave me.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Not that you care or should know. But my boyfriend and I have hit a wall and the only way to make things better is have..umm.._intercourse _with him." she said slowly. God if you are gonna say sex just say it.

"When are you leaving? And how long will you be gone?" I asked hoping it would be for the rest of the time I was here.

"A few weeks, maybe a month." She said looking at her watch. I looked up and all of a sudden there was a beam of light and I could hear the Hallelujah chorus.

"Desiree, are you okay?" she asked worried. The beam of light disappeared and the music stopped.

"Um..Yeah, I'm good." I hesitated.

"Right," she said suspiciously, " Well, before I leave I have another surprise for you." She said walking into the kitchen. I stayed in the living room scared, I don't like surprises. It could be a bad one or a good one. The surprise could be one where I could actually get a gift and leave alive. Or one where I wait here until she comes out with a gun or knife and kill me. She's been to nice to me, maybe to get my trust. Ah bitch, it fucking worked. Then the Warden came out with a girl. She looked my age and had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pretty face. Ugh, I hate pretty girls.

"Here it is, Desiree, you get the opportunity to escort Katherine around the camp." She smiled. The girl rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to fucking say it. My name is Katelyn, not Krystal, not Katrina, KATELYN!" she yelled. I was trying not to smile. I might like her.

"Like it matters, little girl." She said irritated. The Warden came over to me. "Make everything clean by the time I get back, other than that, no rules." She blew me a kiss; she grabbed her bags, and was gone. I looked at Katelyn and all you could hear was the car and the dirt floor under it.

"So.." I said awkwardly. "Let's get to know each other." I sat on the couch and she did to with her arms crossed.

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"My name is Katelyn and I'm 14. I hate men." She stated.

"Ok, I'll tell you about me then." I said, she shrugged and looked at her nails. " I'm going to tell you the truth, because frankly, I need to tell someone. Once upon a time, my parents loved each other. We were such a happy family, we used to call us The Three Musketeers. Then, they started fighting every single night. Then one night I heard a fight end with a door slam. And then my mom, went out. Then, I don't know, I was kind of in a trance. I couldn't remember anything. But I went to my parents' room to get something out of their trunk. But I think my dad came back to get his stuff and to get me. When he found me in his room he asked, 'What are you doing here?' Then I was so devastated about them breaking up, I took a gun and threatened to kill my dad. I just wanted him to get back with my mom. He walked up to me and tried to grab the gun. I knew it wasn't loaded, well I thought. Then one of us pulled the trigger. I'm here because I killed my father." I said and tears rolled down my face.

"You didn't kill him. It's just one of those nobody did it accidents you know." She said looking at me. I nodded and wiped my tears.

"You're the first person I told. I don't really want people to know." I said with my eyes closed.

"So, you decided to tell a complete stranger." She said.

"Yeah." I said smiling. I nodded.

"Yea I know, makes sense, makes sense." We said in unison.

"Yeah, well let me show you the camp." I said. We walked out of the cabin. It was awesome, in those 15 minutes. We had millions of inside jokes; we knew each other's past, present, and future. I didn't know why she was at camp though. We walked to where the guys were digging.

"Whoa, look at the ass on that girl." Zig Zag said. I rolled my eyes. God, at least be original.

"Get a life ass." Katelyn said. I smiled. Yep, we are going to get along fine.

"Hey Desi, introduce us to your friend." Caveman said. He walked up to us.

"Caveman, this is Katelyn. She's obviously new here." I said sensing that Caveman had a thing for Katelyn. Caveman took her hand and kissed it.

"Charmed." He said. Aww, how cute. But apparently Katelyn didn't think so. She pulled her hand away and pushed him into his hole.

"Don't _ever_ touch me." She said flatly. She walked off.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Zero said, pulling me in for a hug. I hugged him back. Some guys whistled.

"Hey, I going to stay in the Warden's cabin since she's gone." I said smiling.

"Cool, so can I come and hang out…tonight?" He said confidently. Which was weird.

"Sure.." I said slowly.

**Later that night**

"Thanks for helping me get my stuff Katey." I said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here instead of those outrageous tents."

"You're welcome, you're welcome." I said.

"Oh and Zero is coming tonight."

"Oh, going to get friendly?"

"No."

"That's how it sounds." She smiles.

"Ok, we're not.." I start but I hear a knock at the door.

"See you." She says going into her room.

She's got everything wrong. We are NOT going to have sex. We aren't even going to fool around, or make out. Kiss a little, but it's going to be so little you can't even call it making out. Nothing is going to happen.

I go over to the door and open it.

"Hey, Zer.." Before I can say anything, he starts kissing me. As passionately and deeply as I was last night. He starts heading toward the couch and we lie down. As he's on top of me, I start to breathe heavily. We are making out. Then I feel his warm hand going into my shirt and caressing my breast. I moan as we are kissing. Then his hand disappears from my shirt, and onto my pants. Ok, as long as he's not doing anything down there, I'm good. Then he unbuttons my jeans, and puts his hand in it. I push him off.

"Ow!!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"You had your hands down my pants you jerk!!" I yelled back.

"Well.." He started.

"Why though? I thought you were a nice guy, but you turned out like the rest of them. You just want to get some tonight didn't you!?" I yelled.

"No, I am a nice guy..it's just, I kinda lied to everyone." He confessed.

"How did you lie to everyone?" I asked confused.

"I told them we did something more than what we actually did last night." He smiled weakly. I thought about it for a minute and realized what he meant.

"You jerk!! You told everyone.." I started.

"No, They assumed."

"You could've clarified. Asshole!!" I said. I pushed him out of the cabin and locked the door.

"DESIREE!!" he kept on saying. I sat on the couch and cried and cried until my eyes had no more tears. I lectured myself saying how I should've seen this coming. How much of an asshole he was, and how I'll never think about him ever again. I fell asleep, and surprisingly, all I could dream about was him.

AN: Sorry again, for how long it took me to write this. I'll write the next chapter soon since this is my spring break.


End file.
